Dividing and Multiplying
by bluebel703
Summary: Snape, Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter and friends start at Hogwarts. What if the sorting hat saw Snape's courage? what if Lord Voldemort rose while they were at Hogwarts? story about loyalty, friendship courage and love...not slash
1. Changing Flowers

A/N_: So obviously this is a Marauders Era fic basically it's two what ifs 1) What if Snape was sorted in to Gryffindor and 2) What if Voldemort started to get his act together a little sooner. I don't really want to reveal eventual pairings because well that spoils the fun but if you're one of those people who doesn't want to read a fic unless you know it's going to end up with your favorite ship feel free to shoot me a message and I'll let you know._

_Additionally, I do realize that this first chapter is very similar to Snape's memory in the Deathly Hallows however I assure you that it deviates quite radically starting in the second chapter so…there you are. Please enjoy!_

Somewhere in Surrey, when the August sun hung high in the air, a little girl was playing with a spinning top. It wasn't so much the game itself that was odd but rather the fact that the girl was spinning these tops in mid-air as if by magic. This couldn't be the case however because well for one thing she was crying and any little girl with the ability to do magic would be far too happy to cry and, for another, well, magic simply doesn't exist.

"You're getting good at that." The little girl jumped at the voice causing the tops to crash dramatically around her. A little boy had crawled up on the roof and was apparently not at all surprised that the girl could make tops spin in mid-air, in fact, this seemed to be quite ordinary. The boys black hair was dull and stringy, and his face was thin and pallid obviously untouched by the months of summer. If that weren't enough he was wearing a pair of men's tweed pants that were rolled several times at the bottom and a patched grey shirt that was somewhere between a smock and a blouse. His shy smile was kind and handsome though as were his dark black eyes.

The girl did not seem to be moved by the smile however and her green eyes narrowed as she snapped her curtain of hair around so she was no longer looking at the boy.

"Go away." Her voice wasn't particularly mean, just very, very sad. The boy's smile faded instantly but he did not heed the girl's instructions and, instead, sat next to her.

"Lily you're letter will come." The boy said encouragingly. The girl, Lilly, looked down and shook her head negatively causing her curtain of long red hair to shield her tear-stained face.

"No it won't" Lily whispered picking up one of the tops and letting it go. Instead of dropping to the group the top hung in mid-air and started to spin. "They don't want me because I'm a – a"

"Muggle-born?" The boy said helpfully

"Oh you see I don't even know what it is called. How can I be expected to go to a Wizarding School when I don't even know what I'm called." Lilly wailed dropping her head in her hands. Apparently the boy didn't expect her to be this upset, or had had very little experience consoling little girls, because he looked around uncomfortably realizing the conversation wasn't going nearly as well as he intended.

"Maybe it got lost." He offered, though his tone of voice suggested that he did not belief for a moment that it got lost.

"Owls don't get lost Severus."

"See you're learning." The boy offered gleefully. Lilly smiled at his joke, for he didn't seem the type to make them often. This smile seemed to be the boost the boy needed as he crouched forward into a kneeling position.

"Maybe it got taken." Severus sounded like he believed what he was saying this time and there was a gleam in his eye that Lilly caught on to.

"Petunia?" Lilly gasped. "You really think…She wouldn't…she's my sister and it's my private post." Severus shrugged in response. Apparently he believed that blood relation or not, Petunia was the sort to take someone's private post if it suited her.

Suddenly, a very angry Lilly turned and marched to an open window that led from the rooftop to a cozy looking bedroom with two twin beds.

"Well are you going to help me look?" Lilly called back to Severus her as she climbed through the window. Severus hesitated, a little unsure. It was obvious both from his appearance - and from the fact that he couldn't be older than 11 – that being invited into pretty girl's bedrooms wasn't a common occurrence and he wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation.

"Severus come on!" Lilly yelled from inside. A direct request seemed to be more than Severus could refuse and he quickly scrambled up and folded himself through the double pane window.

The bedroom was painted in pastels and tidy in a cosy sort of way. The side of the room that Lilly was rifling through was more rigidly organized and covered in posters of Muggle boys from insipid Muggle magazines. Severus was much more interested in the other side of the room which was covered in drawings of fantastic mythical creatures – obviously muggle drawn as none of the beasts actually existed in the magical world – but still fascinating.

"That little…I'm going to kill you Petunia Evans!" Lilly roared, victoriously holding up a sheet of heavy parchment marked with emerald green ink. The malice in Lily's voice was cut with joy though as she flopped on her sisters bed and read the letter over multiple times.

"I'm a witch." Lilly said in disbelief looking up at Severus for confirmation. Severus' lips quirked like he very much wanted to laugh at his friend but, since he didn't know if laughing was appropriate, he merely nodded solemnly as Lily read her letter once more.

Lilly looked up, once again panicked.

"Sev? Will you teach me everything you know about the wizarding world? I don't want to look like a Muddle."

"You mean a Muggle." Severus said his voice silky with confidence now that he had a clear-sense of direction. Despite his horrid clothes, sallow skin and slightly unpleasant expression there was something slightly regal about him as he sat down importantly on Petunia's bed across from Lilly. "Of course I'll tell you anything you want to know."

It was the best 5 hours of Severus Snape's life.

XxX

Severus Snape's hand was slightly damp with sweat as he re-adjusted his grip on his luggage trolley. Despite having looked forward to this day every day since he knew it was coming, what had once been excitement had now turned into stark terror. Everything suddenly felt wrong. His hand-me-down cloaks were in way worse repair and a slightly different fashion than the cloaks he had seen other student's buy at Diagon Alley weeks before; His trunk was smaller too and, he knew, filled with second-hand textbooks and little else; while other students hugged parents and siblings or chatted with friends Snape pushed his cart through the platform alone. Father had been in one of his moods that morning, still smelling of whiskey and woman's perfume from the night before no doubt and his mother had loaded Severus up in the car and dropped him off outside King's Cross station without so much as a proper goodbye. He noted bitterly that he could feel eyes lingering on him as he struggled to load his trunk into the compartment before turning to enter the Hogwarts Express.

It wasn't that Severus wasn't used to side-ways stares and sneers both because of his family's reputation for loud, drunken arguments and his hand-me down, mismatched clothes, but he had expected Hogwarts to be different. He had expected to belong, to be around people like him.

He scanned the train for an open compartment, or at least a compartment where he wouldn't be expected to talk but all the compartments seemed full with laughing, chatting students buzzing excitedly about Hogwarts. He wondered briefly if Lily was on the train but stopped that train of thought almost instantly. With her shiny red hair, perfect green eyes and dazzling smile there was no doubt she had already made friends and had already forgotten about her the scrawny, pale boy from Spinner's End. Before he could convince himself that he didn't care however he saw a familiar head of dark red hair leaning against the compartment window.

The compartment itself was quite. Full of first years Severus imagined as the two boys seated alongside Lily looked to be about his age. One boy was looking out of the window with a grumpy, defiant expression on his face and the other was seated quietly looking torn between excited anticipation and boredom.

"Lily?" Snape said quietly though in comparison to the previously silent compartment, his voice sounded like a megaphone.

She turned around to face him, her face streaked lightly with tears and Snape felt as though someone had twisted his insides with his bare hands. He wanted to hex whomever made Lily Evans cry. She turned back to look out the window after a moment moving her bag off the seat beside her. Severus took that as his cue to awkwardly step across the bespeckled boy's legs and sit beside Lily. The boy glared at him with a mixture of dislike and annoyance but Snape didn't care, he only had eyes and thoughts for Lilly.

"Tuney hates me." Lily whispered sadly sniffing back tears. "She knows we went through her things. That we found the letter Dumbedore wrote to her." Snape was trying very hard to be empathetic but the memory of finding Dumbledore's letter -which gently explained to Petunia that she had no magical ability and was thus unable to attend Hogwarts as she had hoped - tugged Snape's lips into the beginning of a smile.

"She's just jealous." Snape offered lamely, his voice equally low, feeling uncomfortable offering any sort of reassurance with the two unknown boys in the compartment. Lilly blinked harder and Snape rapidly churned through his mind for something to say to take her mind of her shrew of a sister.

"Plus never mind all that, we're going. We're actually on our way to Hogwarts!" Snape exclaimed faking excitement. In truth he still felt the sting of his peer side-ways glances and an awful apprehension that he was going to fit in at Hogwarts just as poorly as he had fit in everywhere else. His exclamation seemed to work on Lilly however and she slowly began to smile at the mention of the magic castle she had been dreaming about all summer.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." Snape added knowing that she was still unsure of all the Houses and that this would give him something to talk about for at least another 30 minutes. It was a long train ride though and the desire to not have Lilly bored by him was making him anxious. He was so busy trying to anticipate what to talk about after they fully discussed sorting that he hadn't noticed the gangly boy in glaces turn around, his interest suddenly piqued.

"Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd just turn around and go home wouldn't you?" The boy directed this comment to the surly, curly haired boy sitting across from him. The expression on the boy's face darkened, if possible even more.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin." The curly haired boy replied somewhat disdainfully. Snape turned to look at this boy with more interest. He seemed unhappy about his family being in Slytherin but perhaps he was just unhappy that this arrogant prick sitting in front of him had just insulted his future house.

"Pity." The bespeckled boy replied with an easy smile, non-pulsed but the boy's response. "You seemed alright." The curly haired boy smiled at this.

"Here's hoping I defy tradition. Sirius Black." The curly haired boy said extending his hand to the gangly boy who took it happily.

"Potter. James Potter."

"Where are you headed if you got the choice?" Sirius asked the darkness lifting from his face rendering him quite handsome. Snape glanced at Lily who was listening to the conversation with interest and immediately felt a spurt of jealousy.

"Gryffindor" Potter replied looking directly at Lily who blushed slightly and lowered her eyes before turning back to Sirius "Where dwell the brave at heart" He continued proudly pretending to cut the air with an invisible sword. "Like my Dad."

Severus suddenly felt a rush of intense, irrational loathing for this arrogant ego-maniac. From his brand-new, perfectly tailored robes to his confident smile that made Lily blush, Severus felt a familiar burning emotion he refused to call jealously. Snape snorted.

"What you got a problem with that?" James snapped at Severus, obviously unimpressed that Severus had interrupted both his conversation with his shiny new friend and the show he was so obviously putting on for Lilly.

"Not if you'd rather be brawny than brainy." Severus snapped back with false bravado.

"Where are you headed then seeing as you're neither?" Sirius sneered. Any interest that had previously been one Lily's face was immediately replaced by cool impassivity.

"Come on Severus let's go find a new compartment." She said hotly. Snape saw James' leg move to trip him and managed to stumble over it without actually falling, his face burning as he followed Lilly from the compartment where the two boys were laughing.

"Don't mind them." Lily said reassuringly noticing the stony look on Severus' face as they sat down in a compartment that housed only a white-haired, pale girl with lavender eyes. The girl only glanced briefly at the intruders before looking out the window, non-pulsed.

"I'm not bothered by it." Severus snapped defensively at Lily who looking startled then nodded briefly before looking out the window. A small wave of guilt coursed through Severus as Lily remained quiet and withdrawn until the sweet cart came.

"Wow." Lily said her mouth agape. "Did you see that Sev" Lilly said pointing excitedly to a chocolate flower that was changing from white, to milk to dark chocolate.

"Two of those." Snape said fishing out 2 sickles and knut from his school robes. This was virtually the last of his gold but if it would make Lily smile again.

"Severus you don't have to –" Lily started but stopped when she caught Snapes glower. Despite being poor he was proud and Lily knew better than to tread on his pride. "Thank You." She said with a smile and Severus nodded shortly in response.

As the Hogwarts Express approached the grounds Severus was content to sit quietly as Lily rambled on about Hogwarts. He barely heard a word she said he was to busy watching her eyes sparkle and her hair flip as he marveling that even though there were so many other student's worthy of her time and attention, she had still chosen to sit and talk to him. A happiness that had nothing to do with Hogwarts washed over him as the train slowed to a stop and he exited the compartment beside Lilly.

**Please do leave a review if you have a moment. I would be most grateful for any and all types of feedback!**

**Thanks**

**PF**


	2. The Sorting

Ch2

Lilly had never seen anything quite like the castle before in her entire life, not that she had expected to but still the carved stone structure seemed to sparkle completely with magic and brilliance. Even students whom she knew had siblings attending Hogwarts and had no doubt heard stories of the school were still looking around gawking at the splendor. Even Severus' eyes flicked around as he observed the building and the student's, quietly impressed.

A rather strict-looking woman with tight lips and an even tighter bun had led them through the passageways where only the continually heard of moving students had prevented Lily from staring at the pictures which were welcoming the students warmly to the castle.

"Don't be overwhelmed." Was all that the woman, Professor McGonnogal had said before throwing open the doors to reveal a great hall filled with students. She was glad to have Severus by her side who, after stiffening for moment, had raised his chin and walked proudly behind McGonnagal and the few other students who had started to walk in front of them. She didn't feel nearly as brave as the eyes of older students raked her over. Older siblings cat-called their younger siblings and Lilly could particularly hear two Slytherin girls cheering for Sirius Black the boy who had bullied Snape. She hoped desperately that he ended up in a different house. It didn't even seem like he wanted Slytherin. Before Lily could contemplate further a dusty old hat was seated on a stool and the hall went deafeningly silent.

Once up on a time ago

When I was just a hat

For friends had come together

To make a secret pact

To protect our race of wizard, young and old alike

Talent must be nutured

Young minds they must be learned

They then created Hogwarts

A place all of its own

And students kept a coming

The school how it had grown

One house was not enough you see

Hogwarts it needed four

And each founder found a special thing

A quality that adore

Slytherin was first to say

That his house it must be pure

For blood and aristocracy was the way to save the day

With ambition and cunning superiority was ensured.

Griffyndor was not concerned with whether blood pure or not

For even wizards who were bad or worse had blood of snowy white

Griffyndor insisted that bravery was the value to be sought

If wizards were going to win the fight

For Ravenclaw it was intelligence that would make her house the best

While Slytherin boasted blood and Griffyndor their guts

Brains, she said, was what would put her house above the rest

Dear Hufflepuff listened carefully, as Hufflepuffs oft do

She said not blood not brains nor guts would make a students hers

For Hufflepuffs will work hard and be loyal and just and true

For those values are most important and most over looked by others

So put me on and don't be shy

For what I've said is clear

You might be Ravenclaw with brains'a a plenty

Or Griffydor who has no fear

Though you may in fact be Slytherin

And be cunning as a snake

Perhaps Hufflepuff will take you in

Your house will not be a mistake

For I can see your nervous: you're pale and you sweat

But never fear oh little ones I haven't been wrong yet.

XoX

The older students in the great hall erupted in applause and a few of the first-years tentatively clapped as Proffesor McGonnagal took a roll of parchement from her pocket and started to read.

"Amelia Abbot." A pretty, round-face blond girl teetered over to the stool, nervously putting the hat on her head. The had seemed to think for a moment before yelling out "Hufflepuff" The third table from the entrance roared with welcome and applause while the other tables clapped politely.

Severus' stomach churned at the old hat continued to spit out names. He kept careful tally of the Slytherins – only one so far a Marcus Avery – and continued to look at the green and silver table. What if Lily wasn't a Slytherin? She wasn't pure-blood, she wasn't even a half-blood and muggle-born Slytherins were rare.

"Sirius Black." The curly haired boy who had been an arrogant prat on the train reluctantly walked up to the sorting hat. The boy was pale, his face resigned as his mouth moved as though he was conversing with the hat. Time moved slowly and Severus could see the faces of many Slytherins looking on in confusion and displeasure.

"Griffyndor!" The hat shouted. Sirius Black's face broke out in a huge smile as he pumped the fist with his hand and all but ran down to the Griffynfor table, ignoring the shocked and outraged looks being sent to him from his Slytherin family members. Did this boy have no pride? No sense of tradition? Severus wondered. It seemed insane to want to be a Griffyndor simply because he met a friend on the train who was far from being Slytherin material.

Jeremy Braverman, a chubby boy with a gentle face, was sorted in to Slytherin as were Amy Crowly and Cameron Crowly. A few more went to Ravenclaw and Fiona Edwards nearly cried in relief when the sorting hat immediately declared her a Hufflepuff.

"Lillian Evans." Severus heard Lily's sharp intake of breath and wondered for a brief moment which one of them was more nervous for his sorting. It wouldn't be so bad if she were a Ravenclaw, Severus reasoned as she sat on the stool and put the hat on. She was smart and slightly bookish and they could still be friends.

The hat continued to consider.

It wouldn't even be horrid if Lily were a Hufflepuff, Severus' mind continued trying to soothe his nerves. Sure most of them were weak and talentless or practically squibs but they were loyal and true as well, just like Lily. They too could still be friends if she was a puff. Severus started to fidget nervously…the only person the hat had taken more time deciding on was the Black kid. He took a deep breath. It didn't matter as long as she wasn't a

"Griffyndor!" Severus felt like he was in the middle of a very bad dream as an uncertain Lily gave a weak smile to the table furthest from the door who were hooting and hollering like a bunch of ill-trained baboons. Lily's eyes met his as she slid in to her seat beside Sirius Black and she offered him a smile and a small shrug before pointedly shifting her chair away from Black. At least that was something.

The sorting seemed to take forever and Severus couldn't help but hate that his name was so far along in the alphabet as he impatiently watched Goyle Huntington, Ignatius, and Nott be sorted into Slytherin. Potter, whom Snape recognized with disdain from the bus, was declared Gryffindor mere moments after the hat settled on his head and ran off happily to join a still beaming Black and Lily who reluctantly shook his offered hand.

"Severus Snape." McGonnagal finally summoned after several Ravenclaws, and a Griffyndor were sorted. Snape swallowed hard and sat on the stool trying to look calm and unaffected as the whole school stared at him.

"Hmmmm" A voice rang loudly in Severus' ear startling him slightly. "Heart set on Slytherin I see." Severus didn't know whether or not he was meant to respond so he simply said nothing half-hoping the hat would just yell it out already.

"Why do you want to be a Slytherin Mr. Snape?" Snape's mouth went dry, he didn't know he had to interview.

"My father, he was a Slytherin." Snape replied quietly. "And they are the best, the most cunning, the most practical."

"I see" The hat said slowly. "Lots of intelligence I see. And loyalty."

"Not Hufflepuff" Severus couldn't help but blurting, this wasn't going as well as he had planned. The hat chuckled.

"No my dear boy I don't think that would be a very good fit." Severus sighed in relief. "But Hufflepuff isn't the only house who values loyalty and chivalry, bravery."

"Not Griffyndor, not Griffyndor. I'd rather Hufffepuff. Why not Slytherin?" Severus whispered desperately to the hat.

"I don't just see brains you know." The hat said in a tone that seemed unusually low and serious as though he was confiding in Snape. "I see hearts as well and I see what kind of man you are going to become…so you'll have to forgive me as I think the best place is GRIFFYNDOR!" Snape felt his jaw drop as the Griffyndor table erupted in loud applause.

"Keep your mind open my boy." The hat instructed as McGonnogal pulled it off his head giving him a warm smile. He was a…oh my god…this couldn't…Snape's thoughts were uncharacteristically fragmented as he walked – shell-shocked – past the Slytherins, who were already focused on the next sorting, to the table of red and gold where hand after hand reached out to shake his and pat him on the back. Still bewildered, Snape sat down looking up for Lilly smiled broadly at him. His heart jumped happily, at least there was one upside to being sorted into a house of reckless, brawny idiots.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." A boy about his age said with a friendly smile from across the table. He was lanky for his age and his face was so pale and his eyes were so darkened from what must have been lack of sleep that he looked almost sickly. He seemed quiet as well, reserved when compared with Potter's loud pronouncements that he was always meant to be a Griffyndor and Sirius Blacks continued recounting of his begging the hat to not place him in Slytherin and the look on his cousin's face when he had been placed in Griffyndor.

"Severus Snape." Snape replied quietly not quite meeting Lupin's eyes. He doubted he would be friends with any of these Griffyndors, excepting Lily of course. What had that stupid hat been thinking? Snape wondered. Could it be broken perhaps? Worn out from years of sorting? And how did the stupid hat know that it had made no mistakes? Surely students wouldn't go complain to the hat if they weren't enjoying their time at Hogwarts.

"Hello." Severus looked at the girl who just sat next to him. He had been so in to his own head that he hadn't noticed Griffyndor had got a new member…not that he cared. Severus loved Lily, he always would but if he was certain he had never seen a girl as beautiful as the girl sitting beside him. Severus noticed that many of the guys at the table were elbowing each other and looking her direction before whispering in quiet voices.

"I'm Aubrielle Dumounte" Although she spoke English flawlessly her quiet voice held a hint of a French accent which, Severus was sure, was going to make her even more appealing to the male population.

"Severus Snape." He replied awkwardly unsure, when she proffered her hand, whether she expected him to kiss it or shake it. He decided that shaking would be the safer option. Her eyes were a lavender and for a brief moment he realized that this was the girl who he and Lily had shared a compartment with. She didn't seem to mind she hadn't recognized him and instead carried on talking in her soft French voice about how her mother wanted to send her to Beauxbatons but her father had insisted she learn about more things than just charms and beauty. Remus was listening to her speak with his mouth hanging open and Severus noted with a laugh that he had hadn't touched his food since Aubrielle had sat down.

"Sev?" Snape turned around to see Lily looking at him hesitantly, her eyes flickered to Aubrielle for a moment before turning back to Snape. "Are you very disappointed?" She whispered quietly taking the seat beside him that some chubby boy name Pettigrew had just left.

Snape shrugged, pushing his treacle tart across his plate. Yes he was sure as hell disappointed and his mother and father were going to be too. Truth be told he never imagined ending up anywhere but Slytherin and was so confused he didn't really know what to think.

"I'm glad." Lily said with a smile, laying a hand on his arm. "Now nothing can stop us from being best friends." Her smile was so perfect, pure and sweet that Severus couldn't help but smile back as he looked in to those green eyes. He was with Lily, and as he looked into her sparkling emerald eyes, trading Slytherin for that seemed perfectly reasonable.

**A/N: I realize that in canon Severus is pure blood but in this 'verse he is pure blood :)...I also realize my sorting hat song was...uhh...not great haha but I'm not much of poet/songwriter so I did my best!**

**Please Review I would really really appreciate it!**

**Thank you so much to Jokegirl and ILoveFantasy for your encouragement!**


	3. Actions

The soft sounds of bird calls and the light filtering through the curtain awoke Severus before his alarm did. He rolled over to find Lupin's bed empty, probably 'ill' again. It was a pity, the rest of the so called Marauders seemed to leave him alone under 'Moony's' slightly cool, disapproving gaze alongside the important glinting of his prefect badge.

It had been nearly five years since the sorting hat had placed him in Griffyndor, which was, Severus was sure, the hat's first mistake. His peers were well insipid, reckless, irresponsible and uniformly well-liked whereas Severus himself was no less private and sullen than he was at the beginning of his first year. This had made him a frequent target for their….amusement…especially since the close proximity of the dormitories made such activities nearly undetectable not that McGonnogall would have cared…she thought the sun shone out of Potter's ass and probably agreed with Severus that his sorting had been an error. Lily remained the only bright spot of Griffyndor ,although he had grown rather fond of Aubrielle's wise, reserved nature as well. Severus had a few Slytherin friends which fuelled not only Sirius and Potter's mockery of him but also Lily's vocal disapproval. Aubrielle wasn't quite as unimpressed and when asked her thoughts on Severus' new friends Aubrielle had studied Severus quietly for almost thirty seconds then replied that

the Slytherins that Severus befriended could only be helped with Severus' friendship and that she didn't believe him to be corruptible. The rest of luch had been awkward as both he and Lily chewed on Aubrielle's knowing words.

Severus was unsure how well founded Aubrielle's faith was. He hasn't exactly dissuaded the Slytherins from their activities and it was only in his own self-interest that he quietly but adamantly insisted that the Slytherins let his fellow Griffyndors be, at least in his presence. However, Avery and Goyle weren't much interested in dueling Griffyndors anymore. The so-called "dark magic" that they had used in their school-boy endeavors were simply darker versions of pranks and there were whispers of bigger things. There were rumors of a leader rising who would ensure the power and protection of wizards; a wizard so great he could ignite fear into Dumbledore himself. His followers, it was said, were to be honored once he had control of the wizarding community – with loyalty, preservation and some had said even the promise of ever-lasting life.

Initially, Severus hadn't believed the rumors about this Lord Voldemort character but, throughout the past year, the rumors were turning in to facts and the whispers into open conversation. Things were changing and it seems like those who were on this new Dark Lord's side were to be the ones to benefit from the change.

The hangings were open on the other beds indicating that James and Sirius had probably gone to visit Lupin in the hospital wing Pettigrew was still snoring loudly and Severus was grateful to be able to change and slink down to the great hall without fear of the Leg-locker curse.

Lilly and Aubrielle were already sitting at the table both looking grimly at a picture in the paper.

"Miles Harvinger have disappeared." Lily said by way of morning greating.

"The nutt who's proposing to let our world be known to the rest of the muggles?" Severus asked helping himself to toast and jam. Truthfully, a few months ago Lily's revelation would have garnered a more extreme reaction but the Daily Prophet had been reporting death after disappearance for weeks now.

"Yes….though I suppose know that he's disappeared it's not very polite to call him a Muggle-loving nut is it?" Lily retorted, a slight sharpness in her voice. Along with the disappearances of the last few months – mostly of known protectors of Muggles and muggle-borns – there had been an increasing tension between Lily and Severus that he couldn't quite understand. She viewed his hanging-out with Nott and Avery to be an implicit statement of his apathy on the matter insisting that, if he cared at all about people like her, he would not associate with those kind of people.

Severus had argued that Voldemort wasn't just about blood-purity it was about strengthening the wizarding community, gaining power and being strong and that there would always be people in any group who would take it too far but, in general, Voldemort seemed to be going in the right direction. Lily hadn't spoken to him for a week and even Aubrielle, who often empathized with both of them when they fought, had shaken her head and clearly stated that she was unsure Severus was considering the bigger picture. Severus was about to change the subject when an unwanted voice cut him off.

"Hey Lilly…Aubrey." James sat down across from Severus and promptly stole the piece of toast from the toast rack. Aubrielle, who detested being called Aubrey, pinked and went back to reading the paper. Lilly, who detested James, didn't respond.

"Are you going to watch the Quidditch tonight? It's against Slytherin. I imagine we can win if Creyton can keep his eye on the snitch." James says it casually but the slight arrogance in his tone was clear.

"Of course." Lily remarked casually. "Just cause I don't like you doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good came of Quidditch." James smiled taking her verbal barb in stride. It was hardly a secret that James Potter fancied Lily, his advances were forthright and consistently rebuffed by Lilly. Potter had come to regard her denial as flirting and, when she ranted about James for hours, Severus couldn't help but wonder if he was right. Aubrielle had asked her once, after an impassioned rage on his arrogance, if he was wearing her down because Aubrielle had never seen anyone so impassioned about a person they didn't care about. Lily hadn't spoke to Aubrielle for a week.

"How's it going Snivellus?" Potter's tone would have been affectionate if it weren't ozzing with insincerity. "You or your Slytherin buddies know where Mr. Harvinger is?"

"If you want to accuse me of something Potter I daresay you can do it in a less passive-aggressive manner." Severus snarled, ignoring the accusation.

"Death-eaters right that's what you all are calling yourself?" James eyes were hardened as he stared at Severus. James' feelings about Voldemort and Death-eaters were quite clear and well-known. A view his parents had no doubt indoctrinated him with. What was it to Potter if the wizarding world was exposed? If muggles started a literal witch-hunt or started to infiltrate their world preventing them from getting jobs or a magical education Potter would still have his fortune, his security. It would be the poorer witches and wizards, living in cheap muggle neighborhoods because they couldn't afford to live in the few well hidden, well-warded neighbourhoods. Witches and wizards likes his mother and father.

Snape stared at the jug of water in front of him and said a mental wingardium leviosa causing the water to rise and pour itself all over James' perfectly gelled hair. Lily snikered and Aubrielle passed him a napkin with a faux-innocent smile.

"Why you greas - "

"Tarantellegra" Snape replied almost lazily although his insides were burning with satisfaction and laughter. Some nearby Hufflepuffs were laughing.

"Point your toes it creates a much better line." Lily smirked at Severus before turning back to her paper. Severus was pleased with himself for choosing a simple, laughable spell over the few darker spells Avery and him had come up with. Lily didn't like any mention of dark magic, even magic that was hardly dark at all, and Severus had a feeling she would have been scowling in disapproval not laughing if had choosen of those.

"Finite Icncatatum" Severus wasn't really all that interested in watching Potter dance he was just interested in showing that he was the winner in this confrontation. Potter fell gracelessly to the ground and stood up at once, red-faced.

"Why don't you go Potter before you manage to make an even bigger fool of yourself?" Snape drawls, his voice deliberately cool and monotonous. It's one of the only times he gotten on up on James and certainly the only time it's happened in front of Lilly. It's like Christmas and his birthday both came early. Potter shot him a glare that promised retribution.

The moment James was out of earshot Lily burst out laughing followed quickly by Aubrielle.

"Did you see the look on his face!" Lily exclaimed. She wasn't usually one to delight in the embarrassment of others but she must have made an exception for James.

"Maybe Sirius will be too embarrassed by proxy to ask you out today Aubrielle." Lily continued laughing. The sound made Severus' heart dance. Aubrielle just glared in response. Over the summer Aubrielle had grown several inches and matured in several other ways that were appealing to teenage boys. Sirius, who Severus was loathed to admit had both grown and filled-out, was emblazoned with even more self-confidence and had promptly made it his goal to date Aubrielle. Thus far she had remained coolly unreceptive. This, of course, had only fuelled Sirius' ambition.

"I don't date 'tupid little boys" Aubrielle replied, her accent stronger in her displeasure as she huffed away from the table leaving Lily and Severus to trot to catch up to her outside of their Potions class.

The potion on the board was a relatively simple pain-relieving salve and Severus took out his textbook and quickly assembled his cauldron. This was his favorite part of the day where he felt completely and utterly in his element.

For once the instructions in the textbook weren't completely ludicrous but he added an extra lace-wing fly, which brought the color closer to the deep blue Slughorn had requested. He also stirred the mixture two times less than instructed, preventing the potion from losing the proper consistency. Aubrielle swore loudly in French and Severus turned around to find her glaring at a grey, clumpy looking mixture. Potions had never been Aubrielle's strong suit, she preferred magic that required a wand.

Severus could see that Potter's potion was far less superior to his own as well. Although Potter had made the potion blue it was far too navy suggested that he had waited too long to add the lace-wing flies – too busy talking to Sirius no double – and he had stirred the mixture too much giving the potion a liquid-like consistency instead of the creamy salve base they were supposed to achieve. Severus held back a smile at the poorly disguised frustration on Potter's face. Although Severus grudgingly had to admit that Potter was an above average student – a student many teachers called excellent but Severus didn't go that far – his grades always seemed to come with a sort of maddening ease and he was never overly troubled by something like a slightly watery potion that was probably still one of the top in the class. This meant that Potter was still most likely reeling from Severus' embarrassment of him, no doubt because it was in front of Lily.

"What are you smiling at Snivillus?" Potter growled when he caught Severus' self-satisfied smirk. When Severus just gave a non-affected shrug Potter pushed on.

"Christmas break is coming up…Are you staying here again? Parents rather not have a greasy git like you ruin the celebrations?" Potter continued, low enough that only Sirius and Severus could here him. Severus' eyes flickered to Lily who was too busy laughing at the state of Aubrielle's potion to notice the exchange.

"Some of us don't need our parents at the same rate others do. For example I am perfectly capable of spending Christmas away from home whereas others prefer their parents write twice a week…minimum." Severus responded calmly despite the mixture of shock and slight hurt rolling around in his gut. Before this moment Severus held a slight glimmer of respect for Potter. Potter dangled him upside down, made fun of his hair, transfigured his robes into women's lingerie but Potter had never once insulted his family. Maybe it was cause Potter had so much money and so much affection that his parent's had drilled into him that making fun of others for not having the same advantages of life was cruel not funny.

"Yes I suppose your Dad is a bit busy to write, kissing Voldemort's ass must take a lot of his free time." Sirius chimed in. There was no hint of humor in Sirius' voice; it was pure cruelty.

"Perfect Mr. Snape as usual." Professor Slughorn cut in before Severus could think of a response. "I do believe this is one of the most well-brewed potions I've seen at this level. May I?" Professor Slughorn continued pointing to Severus' textbook. The Professor had found out early that Severus had made adjustments to most of the recipes and often enjoyed assessing the differences. Potter's face creased in confusion as he watched Slughorn read Severus' text.

"Ah yes the trick to the potion is all in the stirring. I imagine if you stir with a little less fervor though you may get all six stirs in and have an easier time blending the potion." Proffessor hummed over one of the notes. "Ah yes an extra lace-wing fly now be careful if this potion was being used for medicinal purposes the cream may be too strong removing all feeling from the arm instead of just the pain but nevertheless top marks, top marks well done Severus." Severus accepted the praise with an uncomfortable nod of the head. None of his early teachers, who took his accidental magical outbursts as disobedience, had lavished him with praise and his parents preferred to forget his existence so he was always unsure how to act when Slughorn complimented him.

Just as Severus was about to pack up his textbook a tanned arm whipped it away.

"What do we have hear James." Sirius said with a taunting smile, throwing the book to James as they started to walk out of the classroom. Slughorn had already ran out of the dungeon to collect new supplies for his six year class.

"Give it back James" Lily said lunging for Severus' book. James turned and flipped through it lazily. He had outgrown Lilly by a good few inches this summer and was easily able to hold it above her reach.

"Now now Lily, you heard Slughorn. Seems Snivelli hear is a potions master I think we can all learn from him don't you." Snape held his wand out.

"Give it back Potter." Severus snarled. His heart was beating so fast that his hands seem to tingle from too much blood. Potter tugged a spare bit of folded parchment from the back and, for a moment, everything in the room seemed to painfully slow. James unfolded a picture of sketch of Lily that Severus had doodled while he was meant to be completing a Herbology paper.

"Is that Lily?" Sirius asked with a howl of laughter. "Oh my god it is! Looks like Severus has a crush." Although Sirius seemed to find this extremely amusing it was clear from the darkness that flashed over Potters' face before he let out a fake laugh that he didn't feel the same.

"What do you think Aubrielle? Would Lily go out with Snivellus?" Black asked acerbically. Aubrielle had been silent this whole time, watching the interaction with the clear air of being above such petty disagreements.

"I think you are a fool." Aubrielle said, directing her words to James instead of Black. "To think that Lily would go out with you when you are so cruel to her friend." The approving smile James had been sending to Sirius dropped of his face as Aubrielle shouldered past him and put her arm around Lily who had been frozen in horror the moment the picture had been retrieved. Aubrielle's contact seemed to break Lily out of whatever spell she was under and she snatched the picture out of James' hand.

"I think it's lovely." Was her only response before she turned to Severus. "We're going to be late." Severus' mind still felt like had been doused in molasses. He hadn't been able to decipher Lily's expression when she had seen the picture, he wasn't sure that he wanted to, but he did feel the deep sting of embarrassment.

"Tout suit Severus." Aubrielle called impatiently and Severus pushed past Sirius and James not caring that James still had his stupid book, not caring that he hadn't cleaned up his supplies and certainly not about to cry.

"Hey Snape." Potter said almost conversationally. The moment Severus turned around Potters' wand rose. Severus should have known better, Potter may not hex someone whose back was turned but he would have no problem with a cheap shot.

"Sectumsempra!" Snapes eyes momentarily widened in fear. The feeling of a hundred tiny swords slashing him was followed by Lily's scream and James' own face paling to white. Severus felt his knee begin to buckle into an undignified collapse but two strong arms caught him under the armpits.

"What did you do!" Judging from the close proximity of the voice and the smell of expensive aftershave it was Sirius who had caught him. Severus felt a wave of embarrassment at the mental image his mind was forming of how he looked, limp in his enemies arms.

"James get McGonnogal. " Sirius yelled as he lowered Severus to the ground almost gently. The pain was indescribable, as though the flesh on his belly was being slowly separated from each other.

"Do you know the counter-curse?" Panic was etched on every feature on Sirius' face and the blood-loss was making it hard for Severus to process that a look of such abject concern could be for him, especially when the look was worn by Sirius Black. Severus' eyes were getting heavy and he couldn't quite make out what Sirius was saying.

"Severus the counter-curse? Come on you invented the fucking spell" Sirius had taken off his robes and were pushing them painfully along a gash on Severus' chest. Sirius must have really not wanted Potter expelled Severus thought, his brain-feeling like it had been wrapped in cotton wool. He tried to open his mouth to respond but he couldn't plus he didn't really remember right now. _Where was Lily?_

"Finite Incatatum" Snape had to applaud his own ingenuity when Aubrielle's charm didn't work.

"Ferula"

Soft hands along with Sirius' panicking ones were pressing the conjured bandages around his expanding wounds. His head was rested on something soft, he couldn't feel the pain anymore, he was too tired. Hair tickled his cheek and Lily was staring down at him, tears in her eyes.

"It's ok. Help is coming." Her voice was unstready. He was dying. Potter would be expelled and Lilly was crying over him. In his haze he thought that, since he had to die at some point, he would much prefer his death getting James thrown out of Hogwarts and with no chance of him ever dating Lily. His eyes shut.

"Severus… no Severus….wake up come on." He was just gonna take a nap.

**Please Review!**

Alex: Wow…thank you for writing so much in your review! It was very helpful and made me think about a lot of different things. I really wanted Severus to have a magical father as that is a pretty important part of this stories plot…In terms of his life I think, though perhaps more magical, it was still horrible his parents had little money, little power, and Tobias is not a very nice man. As for Lily I think she is so special, not for her magic, but because she's his first introduction to kindness (or at least that's my psychoanalysis)…As for the Griffyndor maraudor dynamic well you've seen a bit in this chapter and there will be more Pettigew and Lupin next(and the werewolf stuff and Snape's intelligence will not be overlooked because I agree)

ILoveFanstasy: Thanks for your review. Your English was just fine! I don't want to say whether or not Snape becomes a Marauder (I imagine Snape would think that at least the name is stupid) but keep giving the story a chance I promise I will try not to be trite with anything I do.

A Morning Star: Thanks for your well-thought out review…I would love your input. I'll send you a PM later on!


	4. Consequences

Ch 4:

Like most Gryffindors, James had been at the mercy of Professor McGonnogall on more than one occasion. During all those times he had always been able to count on both her love of Quidditch and her undeniable soft spot for him to leverage himself out of most scrapes with only detention and some lost house points. He could tell by the thin-line that was once her lips that this time that would not be the case.

His mother, who was currently seat beside Professor McGonnogall, had yet to look at him and his father had looked at him with such disappointment - as though James was a stranger to him - that James had had to look away in shame. It was only Dumbledore who seemed relatively unaffected by the happenings of the last few hours and was contenting himself with observing James placidly.

"It was an accident." James blurted suddenly, unable to take the silence any longer. "I thought - I thought it was just gonna make him fall over or get boils or something…I didn't mean to hurt him." Dumbledore continued to listen with maddening impassivity, his weathered hands folded on the desk.

"I know that's no excuse sir." James continued, suddenly feeling embarrassed for defending his almost murder. "and I understand you have to expel me I just didn't want you to think I meant to hurt him like that." The room lapsed in to uncomfortable silence again.

"I am very disappointed in you Mr. Potter." Professor McGonnogall spoke her first words since she tersely demanded that James accompany her to the headmaster's office. "Lily Evans informs me that you take quite a lot of pleasure in humiliating Severus something that would be unacceptable in itself but is even more inexcusable as he is a Gryffindor." James could not bear to look at McGonnogall as he felt the heat rise up his neck to his cheeks.

"I suppose that it is partly my fault, to not notice something that seems so obvious in retrospect but I have to say I expected more from you Mr. Potter" She continued in the same sorrowful tone. It was usually only in classes that McGonnogall addressed him as Mr. Potter, even while he was being rebuked she usually called him James and the formality made him squirm.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you that your peers look at you as a leader." Professor McGonnogall waited, obviously expecting a reply.

"N-no m'am" Because even though James knew that while Sirius was the hot one he was also the rebel, the darkly dangerous handsome figure who wouldn't want to lead anyone anywhere and people knew it. It was James that was looked to.

"Do I need to explain to you Mr. Potter how your actions, not just today but over the past four and a half years would have affected Mr. Snape?" James thought of the pale, greasy haired boy he had seen so many times eating alone at the Gryffindor table, walking alone in the hallways, studying alone in the library. For a painful moment James recounted all the pranks that had seemed fun, harmless, that had humiliated Severus time and time again. Severus had found good friends in Aubrielle and Lily, but that was despite James' best efforts.

"I-I" James risked raising his eyes to meet Professor McGonnogall's and was greeted only with pitiless neutrality. "No m'am I understand." James whispered feeling shame sink in so deep it felt like it touched him bones. James had never really considered himself a bully, mischievous and troublesome yes but never cruel. He had never wanted to be cruel.

"It is my presumption that the severity of the spell was unknown to you James." Dumbledore said clearing his throat delicately as though he had sensed James' distress.

"Of course sir."

"I will leave Professor McGonnogall to decide how many points Griffyndor shall lose for your actions." Dumbledore's words weren't unkind but James could hear the disappointment "You are spared further punishment James because I am hoping that you have learned a valuable lesson today." James breathed a sigh of relief. It was more than he deserved. Using a spell without knowing what it did or how to stop it was unconscionable. _Tormenting another student – a fellow Gryffindor – and encouraging others to join in was unconscionable too_ an accusing voice whispered.

"Are Mr. and Mrs Snape in the wing with Severus? I'm sure James would like to apologize." There was a thick layer of disappointment in James Sr's voice and James didn't dare raise his head.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape are unable to make it to Hogwarts at the present time." James raised his eyes at Dumbledore's response and noticed that his characteristic twinkle had dulled at the mention of Severus' family.

"Well surely they'll be here soon. I mean their son…" James' mother continued in apparent confusion.

"I'm sure a letter will suffice should James wish to apologize to Severus' parents." Dumbledore continued with a little wave of his hand clearly dismissing any talk of Severus' parents. "However I do believe it is Severus himself who most warrants an apology James."

"Yes sir." James agreed quickly. He would apologize with his words and his actions. It felt as though years had passed and he was looking at the childish boy he had been this morning with embarrassment.

"Very well then Mr. Potter. Professor McGonogall will inform you of your punishment. Richard, Katherine always a pleasure." Dumbledore shook is father's hand and kissed his mother swiftly on the cheek before winking at James as though he knew something James didn't.

XoX

When Severus awoke hours later it was to a constant stab of pain that seem to radiate from his mid-section to his whole body and to one of the most horrible cases of cottonmouth he ever had. For a moment he wondered what he had done to piss his father off and then suddenly the memories flooded back to him…Potter's spell, the look of horror on Lily's face, hands everywhere stopping the bleeding. Apparently McGonnogall or Pomfrey or someone had figured out how to stop the spell from killing him, he guessed he was happy about that.

"You're awake." The low voice shocked Severus so thoroughly that he sat up quickly in bed before the shooting pain in his stomach told him that was a bad idea.

"Sorry" Potter mumbled , or rather Potter's head mumbled as the rest of his body was hidden by some charm or clock. Potter's face was nearly as pale as Severus' making his freckles stand out in stark relief. His untidy hair was even more errant and his brown eyes looked tired and sad. Sad? This made no sense. He had ended up in the hospital wing before, usually at least once at the start of term as the Madam Careburn tsked and tutted over the bruises and welts left from his vacations, never in all those times had he received so much as a card let alone a visitor?

"Come to finish the job?" Severus' acerbic taunt was weakened by his croaking voice. Potter flinched and poured a glass of water from the side-table. Potter held the glass out to Severus who hesitated.

"I swear I didn't poison it." James snapped. The water was like heaven on Severus' throat and he chugged it greedily.

"Have you been here all night?" Severus asked as Potter removed his clock revealing flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeve Gryffindor shirt.

"I – I just wanted to make sure you were alright." James blurted, his face reddening. Severus had never seen James properly embarrassed before and was mildly amused at the sight.

"Did they expel you?" Severus knew the answer before he asked the question but still found himself angered at James' silent headshake.

"Of course they didn't" Severus snorted. James Potter the golden boy, doesn't seem to matter if he nearly kills someone in the process Snape reflected bitterly. A little voice reminded him that it was Severus himself that invented the spell and that James had not been intending to cause him bodily harm. At this moment Snape didn't much care. The arrogant Gryffindor had certainly meant to insult his family, taunt him and embarrass him in front of Lily…not meaning to nearly kill him was enough to cancel out all the new negative feelings he had gained towards James that day. Not to mention that the boy's stupid trick, waiting by his bedside as though he was worried about Severus himself when he was probably worried only about the possible of getting expelled, wasn't going to work on him.

"You can go Potter. I'm still alive. You won't get in any more trouble." Severus snapped acerbically. The thread on Potter's pajama bottoms that he had previously found very interesting was dropped as he raises his head to meet Severus' expression. He must have seen something there, anger or hatred, because he didn't make any comments but simply nodded.

"Yeah – I'm – I'll go." James hastily pulled the invisibility cloak over his shoulders and rose from the chair. Severus watched as the cloak popped over Potter's head and the door opened then closed seemingly by a ghost. Severus would have pondered James' impromptu vigil more completely but the pain was edging in to more and more of his conscious brain. As much as he disliked Potter's company the persistent silence of the lonely hospital wing was to familiar for comfort.

He pushed the stupid, sentimental desire for companionship from his head and focused on the physical pain, the ache in his gutt, the throbbing in his temples; he found that if he settled his body on his side at precisely the right angle it didn't hurt so bad. He whimpered a little when he moved his leg causing a fresh stream of pain to shoot up his body. Suddenly he was grateful that he was alone so he wouldn't have to make his weakness known to the likes of Potter who would certainly use it against it him at the most opportune time – probably in front of Lily. Trying to ignore the deafening silence he squeezed his eyes shut and evened out his breathing trying not to think of pain-relieving potions or empty chairs. Soon the pain felt more distant and his mind was a muddle of thoughts, none of which he was able to commit to processing and then the vice-like grip he had on the pillow loosened and his mouth parted slightly – alone in the hospital wing Severus Snape finally fell asleep.

Hours later James Potter was poking rather disinterestedly at a piece of soggy toast while Sirius Black was happily shoveling scrambled eggs in to his mouth.

"Quidditch today James." Black said dumping half of his eggs onto James' plate. "Eat up now Avery'll have no problem knocking you off your broom." Apparently Sirius' concern for Severus had dissipated once it had been certain he would live.

"Not hungry." James said nodding his head in acknowledgement as Peter and Remus sat down. Peter was excitedly recounting some story to Remus – something James feared to be the story of him almost killing Snape – while Remus tiredly nodded along. The full-moon had been a surprisingly easy one on Remus but his face was still gaunt and his eyes black and sunken.

"All right Remus?" James asked interrupting Peter.

"All right." Remus replied with a tired smile looking far beyond his 15 years.

"Peter was telling me you put Severus in the hospital wing." Remus' voice was casual but James, after years of friendship – was able to detect the clear disapproval.

"It was pretty awesome Severus was bawling like a little girl – didn't even know what hit him." Peter piped up laughing.

"You weren't there Peter." James snapped and the boy stopped laughing instantly. "And he wasn't bawling." After all James had done he figured the least he could do was protect a sliver of Severus' pride.

"Sirius said so." Peter replied, non-pulsed and James felt a stab of regret at how easily Peter took his verbal jabs. Was he even horrible to his friends? Sirius just flashed James a smile.

"The story goes better when he ends up crying."

"You were so busy screaming I'm surprised you noticed." James replied coolly and Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. Resentment began to fill James, surely if he was feeling guilty enough to re-evaluate his entire time at Hogwarts surely Sirius should be feeling something akin to guilt as well. Feeling uncomfortable both under the down-cast expression Peter got whenever James snarled at him, the knowing look on Remus' face and the knowledge that Sirius was probably now angry at him James pushed his chair back.

"I have to get ready for Quidditch." James said pushing his chair in a little harder than necessary.

oXo

The second time Severus woke up the chair beside him was occupied by Professor McGonnogall. She was reading the Daily Prophet, her mouth pinched in displeasure. As if she felt Severus' eyes on her she looked up.

"Mr. Snape." The Proffesor folded up her newspaper and moved to stand at Snape's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Severus lied. The beauty of the sectumsempra spell was that the deep cuts were both internal and external so that even if you were able to stop the bleeding the pain alone would be dehabilitating. The light was so bright against Severus' retinas that he felt as though his head were about to implode.

"Poppy is it possible for Mr. Snape to have some more pain-relieving potion?" Severus blinked in gratitude noticing that the lights as well had been somewhat dimmed.

"I heard you had quite the day yesterday Mr. Snape." Professor McGonnogall continued taking the pain-relieving potion from Poppy and bringing it towards Severus' mouth. Severus pursed his lips for a moment liking neither the taste of the potion nor the fact that McGonnogall felt like she had to force-feed it to him. He didn't have much of a choice though as Professor McGonnogall had swiftly tilted the vial down his throat. The pain-reliever tasted like sewer water mixed with dirty socks and bubble gum and for once horrid moment he thought he was going to spit it right back up all over Professor McGonnogall.

"I do believe I owe you an apology." Severus' eye flickered in surprise at this but he continued to listen.

"It was my understanding that while Potter and Black enjoyed the odd prank that their jokes were an expression of camaraderie – all in good fun as my mother would say." Severus felt himself blushing at McGonnogall's explanation. He would much rather she thought him a participant than a victim.

"I should have realized that was not the case and I will not have a Gryffindor being thus treated." Professor McGonnogall seemed to swell with protectiveness and, for a moment, Severus felt a splash of gratitude that she seemed to deem him worthy of her protection, something Severus had always thought had been reserved for her favorites like Lupin and Potter.

"Do get your rest. I assure you things at Hogwarts will be different from now own." Professor McGonnogall offered him what Severus assumed was a smile before rising from her chair.

"Professor?" Severus called stopping her. "Did – did any post come from me? From my mother?" Professor McGonnogall's eyes creased in something that Severus prayed to God wasn't pity and his heart sunk. He shouldn't have asked it was stupid. Of course she hadn't sent him anything – she never did – and even though Severus was sure Dumbledore had alerted his parents to the fact that he was in the hospital wing he was sure he wasn't going to be getting any gift baskets soon. Not that he cared.

"No Severus." He gave a curt nod of acceptance and looked away.

"You wouldn't happen to know who invented the essence of Murtlap would you?" Severus looked back to McGonnogall in surprise.

"Nigel Murtlap" Severus warily responded as Professor McGonnogall nodded filling it in to her crosswords.

"Right yes of course I'm horrible with names." Professor McGonnogall stated walking back towards the bed. Severus was unsure that McGonnogall had ever forgotten anything in her life but he nodded his head in wary acceptance of her excuse.

Severus blamed the pain-relieving potion for not realizing that the Professor was using a crossword as an excuse to sit back down in the chair beside his bed. For a moment Severus debated asking her to leave but, as embarrassing as it was to admit, he didn't loathe having someone sitting in the chair beside his bed if only to prove that someone out there was willing to do it. Soon the crossword ran-out, between the two of them it had been easy, and his eyelids were growing so heavy that he was having a hard time keeping them open. He was so unused to company that he was unsure whether or not he was expected to keep awake the whole time. It was during this contemplation that he realized his eyes were already closed and he couldn't bring himself to re-open them. He wasn't sure if he dreamed it or not but he could have swore he felt a cool hand brush the bangs off his face as he fell back asleep.

XoX

Professor McGonnogall asleep was an odd sight and James couldn't help but stare at the middle-aged woman who was lounging in the chair beside Severus' bed, her tongue lolling out slightly.

"Mr. Potter surely you haven't managed to take another Bludger to that handsome face." Madame Pomfrey came up and tapped him affectionately on the cheeks. The medi-witch had grown quite fond of Potter over his numerous visits to the hospital wing both from Quidditch and to visit Remus. The knowledge that Potter knew Remus' werewolf status and still remained a loyal friend had endeared him to Madame Pomfrey even more.

"No m'am. Just had practice tonight." Not that that meant he was less likely to get injured.

"You must be here to see you friend then -" James was about to retort that he wasn't Severus' friend but he held back the retort and nodded. "Well he's sleeping now but I suppose there's no harm in you sitting quietly – as long as you stay quiet. The boy needs his rest." Madame Pomfrey insisted with preemptive severity.

"Yes m'am" James responded pulling an empty chair from beside and empty bed and sitting down silently. It seemed, however, that McGonnogall's senses as a human were as good as when she was a cat and she awoke with a start.

"Potter how long? – Oh dear." She muttered looking at the time and trying to smooth out her robes in a dignified fashion.

"Good evening Professor." James couldn't help the small smile that began to form at his lips.

"What are you doing here Potter?" James could tell that McGonnogall wasn't sure whether she was upset or not at him and immediately wiped the smile off his face.

"I just wanted to make sure he was alright." James admitted scuffing his feet. "No one else was coming. Not even his parents came." McGonnogall's face softened slightly.

"You are not to wake him."

"No m'am" Professor McGonnogall nodded sharply and smoothed Severus' covers in what some might call an affectionate gesture.

"It's not true that no one else came." Professor McGonnogall said as she walked out the door. "Lily was here." For the first time James noticed a hand-made card sitting on the side table and tried to ignore the jealously welling upside of him. McGonnogall was gone before he could react.

Making sure Severus was still sleeping, James carefully opened the card; white doves flew across the page and Get Well! changed colors merrily.

_Severus, _

_I hope you feel better soon. Don't pay James any mind he is an idiot. You're a much better friend and person than he could ever dream to be. I'll be in to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Lily_

James sighed heavily and leaned back on the chair pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. The worst part was that Lily was right. He had been horrible, selfish, arrogant. Aubrielle's words from the day before came back to him about how foolish he was for thinking Lily could like him when he was a jerk to someone she professed to love.

"I thought I'd find you here." Remus took a seat beside James after passing him a pile of dry clothes.

"Go on or you'll be in a bed beside Severus." James came back not realizing how cold and awful he felt until he was warm and dry again.

Remus opened a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and passed them wordlessly to James. They sat in silence for a long time and James couldn't help but contemplate the boy beside him. If people knew the truth about Remus - about why he got as sick as he got every month – most of those people would turn on him without hesitation; they would call him dangerous, a half-breed, unfit for Hogwarts. There was no doubt that he would be teased and bullied and shunned by the student body in general and the thought made James' blood boil. Remus wasn't a monster. Remus was the furthest thing from a monster James had ever met. Out of their little group of four he was the kindest, certainly the most dignified and studious. Nevertheless, if the truth came out, he would be treated as a dangerous beast. James hated this truth and other pure-blood view, calling the people who believed them dim-witted and cruel. But looking between Remus and Severus he couldn't really see a difference in how he had treated Severus and how others would treat Remus. Had he not ostracized him for no apparent reason – an initial bad feeling? A mention of Slytherin when the boy was 11? The ability to garner Lily's approval and friendship? Had he not taunted, hexed and bullied his house-mate at nearly every possible chance? This was not the kind of person James Potter had been raised to be and sharper than his parent's disapproval and McGonnogall's and Dumbledore's was the fact that he could barely look at himself in the mirror.

"I almost killed him." James whispered suddenly embarrassed to find himself almost crying.

"I know" Remus responded quietly.

"I mean I thought I had there – there was so much blood and Sirius was screaming and I - "James trailed off blinking back tears. "I was so scared." He admitted finally leaning forward and running his hands through his inky hair.

"I know" Remus replied leaning forward on his own knees so he was shoulder to shoulder with James. He put a hesitant hand on James shoulder, withdrawing it as James collected himself.

"It'll be alright." The companionable silence that followed wasn't the same as the eerie quiet of an empty hospital wing and Severus didn't wake when the pain reliever wore off.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Detained

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I've been moving…it's hell…but I'll be more regular with the postings**

"I am not a Gryffindor sir" This was the second time Severus had tried to convince Dumbledore of this fact but the man just regarded him with those annoyingly calm, twinkly eyes as he passively stroked Fawkes.

"Severus I am aware that you are finding your time in Gryffindor ardous." _Ardous?_ Severus scoffed at headmaster's understatement. Ardous was stirring Kwiq Klean Kream for 24 hours to receive extra marks in potions not having to sneak down to breakfast to avoid getting hexed, not being laughed at, humiliated, isolated on a daily basis.

"And objects made of much more impressive magic than the sorting hat have dysfunctioned." Severus felt his heart speed up at Professor Dumbledore's words. Could it be possible that he be resorted? The thought of not sharing a house with Lily made his stomach plummet uncomfortably. He liked sitting with her in front of the fire, studying and talking watching the flames dance in her eyes. Though usually any moment that was peaceful and just edging on the right side of romantic was almost always unceremoniously interrupted by Sirius stringing him upside down, Potter transfiguring his robes into weird, unattractive dresses or stupid Peter charming his pen to write Peter is my Prince all over his Potions essay. Even the few fond memories he had with Aubrielle – listening to her swear continually in French at Quidditch games, correcting her more than abysmal potions essays and listening to her seemingly all-knowing, self-assured wisdom – were all coloured with the Marauders ruining it somehow.

"Which house is it that you see yourself in Severus?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward in interest. This was it. If he could convince Dumbledore he could get closer to Lucius, he was a 7th year but he had always been kind to Severus even hexing James in retribution for a particularly embarrassing prank involving bat ears. Lucius could offer him protection, no one would mess with him ever again. Severus took a deep breath prepared to make his case rationally and objectively without letting emotion cloud his words.

"Slytherin, sir." Severus replied. Dumbledore nodded, unfazed by this piece of information.

"Professor if you think about it, it really makes sense. Professor Slughorn and I get on well, he invites me to all his dinner parties already, said more than once I was Slytherin material." Severus took a breath to stop the bubble of pride from swelling in his chest.

"I take extra classes in both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts so that's ambition and cunning. Avery, Nott – they're friends so I know I'll have someone –" Severus trailed off, the end of that sentence too pathetic to complete. After a moment's hesitation Severus cautiously added

"I'm pure-blood" The room fell silent and Dumbledore continued to observe him. Severus couldn't help but wonder if the wizened Headmaster was considering his request or merely seeing how uncomfortable he could make the squirming boy in front of him.

"All valid points." Dumbledore conceded and Severus felt a satisfied jolt in his stomach.

"I don't pretend to be a master at everything Severus and one task I feel I must delegate is the sorting. See I have trouble because – you are cunning and ambitious, certainly worthy of Slytherin house. However I have also seen you demonstrate loyalty both to yourself and those you consider to be your friends not too mention an strong work ethic – this would make you very well-suited for Hufflepuff. You are obviously exceedingly bright and dedicated to your studies and would thus make an admirable Ravenclaw." Dumbledore paused his eyes twinkingly madly.

"You are also very courageous – thankfully you are too young to have had to prove this with bloodshed but, despite ill-will from classmates – housemates even, you retain you pride and your self-worth. That is rare Severus I do hope you realize that." Severus was sure that he had never had so many kind words spoken to him at one time and, feeling rather overwhelmed, he realized with embarrassment that the office in front of him was starting to swim dangerously. He focused all his energy on a scratch on the leg of Dumbledore's desk. _He would not cry. _Severus could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him but he couldn't bare to raise his own in return.

"So you see Severus, I am simply no good at this sort of thing." Dumbledore continued and Severus understood. The man made a speech that appealed to his emotions, that flattered him, so he could deny him the request and come of looking like the good guy.

"However, should you, by the end of this year, still feel that another sorting is necessary I will oblige." Severus' eyes surprised eyes snapped up to meet Dumbledore's kind ones and he realized belatedly that he should close his jaw. One year, that meant one more year of hell but it also meant two years of belonging.

"Thank you sir."

Xxxx

"I expect every cauldron, every tile and every inch of wall to be gleaming upon my return." Professor McGonnogall instructed shoving her glasses up her nose. Severus glared at her resentfully. For one of the younger professors she was undoubtedly the cruelest, strictest more vile woman who ever existed. If it wouldn't have resulted in his expulsion, Severus would have liked nothing more than to try Sectumsempra for himself on the old hag. Ok he didn't mean that and he hadn't totally forgotten that the woman had sat with him in the hospital wing when she no doubt had better things to do with her time.

This was bang out of order though…detention with Potter…becausae Potter hexed him. Professor McGonnogal had said that the fact that he had created a dark spell was worthy of punishment. Severus had replied that the fact that his insides got chopped up by said spell was probably punishment enough but McGonnogal had insisted that physical pain wasn't her idea of punishment so, here Severus Snape was forced to scrub out cauldrons without magic with a particularly guilty looking Potter.

"Well what are you waiting for" McGonnogall held out her hand and both James and Severus hesitated a moment before handing over their wands. All cleaning detentions were magic-less to ensure that the point got across. Professor McGonnogal gave her wand a lazily flick and a box of cleaning supplies lay at there feet.

"Have a good night gentleman."

"Goodnight m'am" "Goodnight Professor."

XxxX

"I'm sorry you got detention too…that wasn't fair." James offered after a moment of painfully tense silence. Severus scowled but looked away. _Wasn't fair_ _of course it wasn't fair _Severus thought murderously as he squirted some all-purpose magical mess removed on to a sponge and started scrubbing a cauldron. _This is probably Perfect Potter's only experience with injustice_ Severus continued miserably.

They worked silently for a while which surprised Severus briefly. The admittedly multiple times the two of them landed in detention together usually consisted of more jeers and petty insults. In fact this silence was the latest in the string of unusual events involving Potter. First the boy had appeared disturbingly often by his bedside. Secondly he - Potter - had apologized. He had pulled Severus away from where Aubrielle and Lily were asking increasingly annoying questions about his health and had – as solemnly as any Potter could – apologized for his reproachful behavior over the last few years and ensured Severus that he wouldn't be bothered again. Severus was in such a state of shock that he just sort of gapped at Potter until Potter had uncomfortably scratched at the back of his neck and said he ought to get going.

"What did he say?" Lily had whispered fiercely when he returned. "If he insulted you again…" Lily made for her wand.

"He apologized." Severus said bemusedly. "Said he was sorry and he'll be leaving me alone from now on. Probably trying to lull me into a false sense of security." He added with a derisive snort when saw Lily turn and watch James cross the common room to head up to the boy's dormitories. James must have felt her eyes because he had turned, just before he would have disappeared from view, and had given Lily a momentary smile and nod.

"I don't tink he iz trying to do that." Aubrielle said gently not looking up from her Arithmancy homework. "I tink you scared him…you…there was a lot of blood, everyone was screaming you know. I tink Sirius thought you were going to die." There was a look on Aubrielle's face that Severus couldn't quite place but made perfectly clear that the memory was an unpleasant once for her. She shook her blonde hair, clearly trying to shake off her previous thought process and looked up from her copy of _Knowledge in Numbers. _

"I didn't" Severus said lamely.

"No I suppose not." Aubrielle replied before turning her violet eyes back to her book.

"Too bad we can't use magic." Potter's voice startled Severus out of the memory and he turned to look at Potter who was poorly scrubbing a cauldron. "Don't know how the muggles do it every day. I'll have to ask Lily."

"Some people just don't have a chance to get used to a houseelf running around doing everything for them." Severus replied smoothly not wanting hear anything about what James was going to tell Lily. James blushed at this and opened his mouth like he wanted to retort before snapping it shut again as he started to furiously scrub at the cauldron. Severus, slightly bewildered have never shut James Potter up in his entire life, turned around with a slight smile and finished his own cauldron.

xxXXxxXXxx

Aubrielle and James, ever since first year, had an unspoken agreement that they enjoyed each other's company. Aubrielle, however, hated James' friends and James hated Sirius so Aubrielle and James had developed this weird routine where every now and then they would go down to breakfast a little earlier than usual and sit in almost complete silence. Aubrielle would read, James would people watch and occasionally…very occasionally…they would talk. This was one of those mornings.

"Why are you studying. You know it all already." James asked irritably. He was hoping this would be one of the mornings they talked because he needed advice and it wasn't the sort of thing he could ask Sirius – because he'd get laughed at, or Peter – cause he'd tell Peter and Remus because – well he didn't want to tell Remus.

"Zis iz our OWL year. Some of us don't come by our intelligence so nature-ally." Apparently Aubrielle was just as snappy as James.

"That book is NEWT level and don't give me that I-need-to-work-at-it speech unless it's potions…"

"Don' talk to me 'bout ze potions." Aubrielle muttered bitterly. His comment about her natural intelligence seemed to have mollified her somewhat though and she looked up at James thoughtfully waiting for him to speak. When he didn't she just continued staring, sipping her orange juice contentedly.

"If I made a mistake and wanted to make it right…really make it right…I mean I don't know what to do." James realized it was probably the least coherent sentence he had ever strung together but he was counting on the very unique quality of Aubrielle's to understand everything that was being unsaid.

"You want to make it up to Severus?" Aubrielle didn't seem overly surprised but seemed slightly wary.

"I didn't say – " James felt his cheeks warm. More than once Peter had teased him for his unwillingness to hex Snape as though his newfound sense of right and wrong was more of a bothersome impairment to fun that made him weak. It was only when James had coldly reminded Peter that last time Severus had almost been killed that Peter had muttered a "well he didn't actually die" and shut up.

"I mean how much do I have to do to put it right? To not feel guilty." Every time James fell asleep he saw the paling teenager bleeding out in front of him, saw McGonnogall's disapproving expression and heard his parent's disappointment.

" 'e needs friends." Aubrielle said simply before going to open her Arithmancy book as if she had said something of very little relevance to James.

"I – I can't be his friend!" James said indignantly scaring a first-year who was sitting nearby. "I can't be his friend." He whispered with his voice lowered urgently. "Sirius'll kill me! Peter'll get a stitch from laughing so hard." Aubrielle regarded him for a long time and he had the rather distinct impression that she was looking so far in to him that she could hear every insecure thought.

"I think zat you need to be less concerned with what people think James." Aubrielle said not unkindly but with sort of a blunt finality. "You are being weak not cool or impressive." With that she re-opened her book and continued to read. James was about to snap back that he didn't care about being cool or impressive and that he most certainly was not weak but he knew Aubrielle to well to think she'd fall for the lie.

At that moment a pure white dove fluttered in front of Aubrielle, dropping a pink letter on her plate. Aubrielle sniffed at the card derisively and ripped it up.

"Sho" She snapped at the dove, who looked guilitily up from the water goblet he'd been stealing a drink from and flew off.

"What - ?" James' question was answered as Sirius strutted down the passageway between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, the dove on his shoulder and no inclination that he realized he was about to be rejected.

"Dumonte you hurt my dove's feelings." Sirius sat down beside Aubrielle and helped himself to a slice of toast.

"Unfortunately yours seem to be in tact." Aubrielle replied tartly. Sirius responded only by giving James a wild smile. All Aubrielle had to do to get Sirius to back off was to agree to a date and he would loose interest immediately. It was all about the chase for him. James noticed Severus enter the Great Hall out of the corner of his eyes and watch as he seemed to suffer some internal struggle over where to sit. Surely he was wanting to sit with Aubrielle – one of two friends he had – but just as much as he wanted to sit with her he didn't want to sit with Severus and James. He seemed to settle for solitude and sat a few seats away.

"I don't want to spend my Hogsmeade weekend with you!" Aubrielle replied. Sirius – who had expected this all along – just smiled and continued.

"Come on…a corner booth, a couple cups off coffee…I assure you I'm very likable." Sirius' tone was almost indecent and James had to stifle a laugh.

"You're are cruel." Aubrielle replied with simple detachment – obviously tiring of engaging in any sort of flirtatious insulting – she tossed her shinny blonde hair over her shoulder and – commited the most foul atrocity possible in Sirius' mind – sat next to Severus.

James loved Sirius like a brother. The guy was the most loyal friend one could ever hope for, strong-mined enough to not be brain-washed by his crazy family, funny, everything you could want in a best friend. He did have on glaring fault though which was his incredibly short fuse.

"Leave it Sirius." James said seeing the familiar glint in his friends eyes. Sirius tipped back in his chair looking charmingly moody as he scowled at Severus. James knew that, somehow, this was being transformed into Severus' fault.

"Hey Severus did you get me note last night?" Severus tensed but looked up from his eggs. Sirius' faux-sweet voice was usually followed by a more vicious attack and James felt his own face redden as he felt both Aubrielle and Severus' eyes sweep in his direction.

"I said leave it Sirius." James whispered more harshly.

"I told you that you could borrow my shampoo…I know you can't afford any but seeing as it's been years this is getting a little out of control." James ground his teeth _shut up or stand up? Shut up or stand up? _

"Sirius not all over us spend three hours a day in front of a mirror….Your cousins certainly do though. Did you hear Narcissa is dating Lucius now – Lord Voldemort must be pleased." It was bad enough to remind Sirius that he was related to the likes of Narcissa and Bellatrix (who had thankfully graduated two years ago) but to mention them and Lord Voldemort all with an insulting tone was enough to make Sirius jump to his feet causing James and Severus to do the same. James briefly saw Aubrielle roll her eyes flipping the page of her book carelessly.

"Maybe if you owned a mirror you'd understand why Lily won't ever date you." Sirius' smile flashed cruelly and James cringed at the look of pure venomous hatred on Severus' face.

"Sirius that's enough." James said this time loud enough for the whole table to hear him. Apperantly he was standing up. Sirius kept rolling right over James' protest and he suddenly knew how frustrated Remus sometimes got.

"How's the drawing coming Snivell – "

"Silenceo" To James' surprise it was his own wand that was pointing at Sirius. Aubrielle – and many other students in the great hall – had all turned around in interest. Severus just looked supremely confused. Sirius' eyes were murderous.

"Don't call him that." James mumbled half-heartedly before murmuring the counter-cure and sitting back down to what would surely be a very awkward breakfast. Sirius turned on his heel and stormed out of the Great Hall. Not wanting to sit alone James grabbed a piece of toast and his bag waving to Aubrielle and nodding briefly at Severus who was too shocked to do anything but gape.

xxXXxxXXxx

"I still can't believe you hexed him! Sirius was so furious he blew up the rat he was supposed to be turning in to a dustbin. Got no marks in Transfiguration today that's for sure." Peter was positively gleeful and didn't wipe the smile off his face when James scowled at him.

"Reckon he'll try to blow you up some time in the near future." Peter added to Severus who was cleaning a cauldron at the end of the room. Severus looked up briefly and opened his mouth before promptly deciding that talking to Peter was too exhausting. For once James empathized with him.

"I thought the whole point of you coming down here while I was in detention was so that I could help you with your Transfiguration essay." Peter rolled his eyes before letting up.

"You're right…you're right go on then." In exchange for Peter being the sole person to have to take notes in History of Magic James, Sirius and Remus – who all happened to be more than decent students – agreed to go over all of his homework so that he could at least manage to pass everything. This had the added benefit of allowing Peter to work on the crowning jewel of the Marauders…the Marauder's Map. Though Peter's marks in almost all subjects were dismal he had a single magical strength – Charms. It was as if every ounce of magical talent was born with was transferred to his Charms ability and he could easily make homework correct itself, make Severus' bedsheets hold him in bed on test days, he could even produce glamour charms to cover Remus' scratches and dark, sunken eyes after a full moon. James and Sirius had been on various late night escapades discovering every inch of the castle and Remus had painstakingly drawn them on the map but Peter was handed the two more difficult tasks of getting the map to recognize next entrants to the castle and making the map unreadable by anyone but them. Consequently Peter was often forced, grumbling, into the library.

"Thanks James…Night Severus." Peter gave a cheerful wave with his pudgy arm. Again Severus looked taken aback but nodded and returned the sentiment.

"What are you doing?" James was surprised to find Severus' wand pointed at his face.

"Cleaning cauldrons – how did you get your wand?" James asked taking a giant step back. The thought of being cornered, wandless by Severus was not a particular fantasy of his. Was this retribution for casting the Sectumsempra spell two weeks ago? For the humiliation he inflicted?

"It's Peter's" Severus said casually and James let out an amused snort.

"That was pretty impressive I didn't see – " Severus stepped closer and raised the wand more pointedly and James fell silent.

"You've been weird this week why?" Severus asked curtly. James gapped in confusion. He was about to be hexed for being _nice_. No not even nice…almost decent. Apparently he was never going to win with Severus Snape.

"You really are batshit insane." James snapped causing Severus to raise his eyebrows indifferently. "I am perfectly capable of being a decent human being I just choose not too where you are concerned." Severus hesitated than acquiesced.

"Why?"

"Are you – I almost killed you!" Severus stared at James for a moment than, deciding he trusted what every emotion he saw in James' face - lowered his wand hesitantly.

"You know mate this may be why you don't have more friends." James said with a nervous laugh. Severus' lips tweaked in what may have been the beginning of a smile before turning back to his cauldron.

"Ok now what are you doing?" James asked as the other boy started to scrub Severus looked back at James.

"Cleaning Potter – I know you don't usually lower yourself to such thing but seeing as we've got an hour until Professor McGonnogall…" James waved away Severus' usual sarcasm.

"You have a wand genius. Stop scrubbing like a muggle." James said impatiently. Severus looked at the wand with momentary surprise as though he forgot it existed then started pointing at the shelves, the floor the cauldrons. He hesitated for a moment over James' cauldron apparently debating internally whether or not to clean it for him. With a slight grimace – although he was doing something painful – he flicked the wanted and muttered under his breath causing the cauldron to gleam.

"Reckon McGonnogall's gonna give us points for this place." James said with an approving smile. "Well we can't well leave now she'll know we've done magic." The happy feeling James had moments ago at not having to clean cauldrons was suddenly replaced with a feeling of awkwardness. What were they going to do for an hour? Severus ran his hand through his greasy hair and James had a feeling that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?" James said after a long, somewhat painful pause. Severus looked at the door as if trying to determine how much trouble he would get in if he just left.

"It's not like either of us have any better offers." James continued slightly testily. The attitude however seemed to put Severus at ease – he could handle a snarky James – and he nodded shortly.

"How do you play?"

"How you do.." James trailed off in horrified shock. "You've been in Gryffindor how many years? How do you not know how to play Exploding Snap?" Severus shrugged indifferently.

"I've never been asked to play before." He responded honestly as James shuffled the deck. The smile fell of James' face and the awkward silence continued.

James was about to explain the game when two masked figures walked in to the classroom.

"What the – " James stood up abruptly reaching for his wand which was, of course, absent.

"STUPIFY!" Severus yelled causing one of the men to be blasted backwards

"EXPELLIARMUS" Peter's wand flew through the air landing a few feet away from James. He dove for the wand a moment to late and her a sickening crack as the masked man's shoe crunched on his wrist. James yelped in pain but opening his mouth was the worst thing he could have done. A thick potion that tasted like dirty socks was shoved down his throat and his eyelids suddenly felt like heavy bricks. He slept.

**Please review it only takes a moment and it means a lot for me to read them!**


	6. Alliances

When James came to he knew immediately something was not right. First of all the lenses on his wire-rimmed glasses were smashed and blood was trickling from his nose down to his mouth. Secondly he was lying on a very cold, hard surface that was definitely not his bed.

"Have a nice nap?" James blinked around to find the source of the voice. Severus was sitting against the back wall. His pale skin, combined with the iridescent moonlight that filtered lazily through the single window made him look the color of sour milk.

"Where are we?" James' heart began to beat faster as he stood, his head still aching. They were clearly in some sort of dungeon or underground stable if there was such a thing. Straw-lined the floor and the air smelled of dung. The walls were stone and looked centuries old. The one window was barred and too high for either Severus or James to reach.

"Malfoy Manor." Severus said drying looking unperturbed by their location. James stopped abruptly.

"Well what are we doing here?" There was a note of panic in James' voice that he tried to keep out and he wasn't calmed by Severus lazily rolling is eyes as though James was panicking about potions class.

"I suspect we've been invited to join the Death Eaters." Severus continued to play with the piece of straw in his hand. "Not the real Death Eaters – we are too young and haven't yet proved loyalty to the Dark Lord – but a sort of Junior League. James stopped pacing and looked at Severus. Although James could feel panic bubbling through him Severus looked wholly unconcerned, in fact he looked more than calm he looked…pleased.

"I suppose this is the moment you've been waiting for." James snapped – the reasons for casting Sectumpsempra on the sniveling idiot came back full force. Severus lips twitched in the beginnings of a smile. James desperately starting pushing and prodding the stones…he was trying to figure out a way to get to the window when Severus calm voice spoke again.

"You won't find a way out." James was beginning to panic now and was about to open his mouth to retort when the rock face in front of him slid open. Bellatrix Lestrange – Sirius' vile older cousin that he remembered from his first year at Hogwarts – smirked at them. Malfoy, too, was watching them but his face showed indifference not the same maniacal excitement Bellatrix's did.

"Aren't they adorable." James tried not to shudder when Bellatrix smoothed a hand over his face. 'Teeney weeney Dark babies."

"Let me go." James yelled struggling against her hold as she grabbed his wrists. Is heart began to pump faster and faster. It wasn't until this moment that he realized how screwed he was. He had no wand, and even if he did he had comparatively less experience dueling than any Death Eater, his wrist was throbbing and probably broken and even if he did manage to get away from the Death Eaters he had no idea where he was.

"Severus I was wondering when I was going to see you here." Lucius commented with a satisfied smirk. The 7th year seemed bigger, somehow in his Death Eater robes. Severus stood without being forced to and bowed his head respectively.

"Let me go." James said again struggling harder against Bella's hold.

"Feisty are we…no matter." James went rigid the next moment and Bella must have wordlessly incanted Levicorpus because suddenly he was dangling in the air like a rag doll. He immediately felt sorry for all the times he had done this to Severus because it truly sucked, he felt nauseous and his wrist throbbed harder. When he looked down Severus was smiling, faintly amused. _Greasy git. _

Bella levitated him down the hall and up the stairs, taking great pleasure in scraping his head against the rough.

"We musn't rough them up too badly Bella." Lucius scolded after Bella after she knocked him particularly hard into the wall. Despite the fact that she was older he seemed to hold some sort of authority as Bella scowled but refrained from hitting him against the corner of a passing hallway. Snape walked alongside Lucius, the two seemed to be chatting almost amicably and James felt a new, deeper hatred well up for weak, evil boy beside him. If he ever lived to tell this tale he'd be sure Lily and Aubrielle never came near Severus Snape ever again.

"For the Dark Lord's protection. Surely Severus you understand." Lucius said apologetically as rope wound around Severus' arms and legs. Severus mumbled something that sounded like 'of course' but looked a little more wary as they were led in to a large room. James felt his own anxiety increase….Where were they?

"Bella what is the meaning of this. I thought I have explicit instructions to leave our guests unharmed." James didn't recognize the cool voice but it made him feel as though an ice cube had slipped down his spine. A man sat at the front. His face was pale and his features slightly blurred as though he was a wax statue that had been forgotten in the sun. His eyes glowed a terrible blood red and he remained seated in a luxurious throne-like chair flanked by four, large, masked men.

"I apologize my Lord he was…tempermental." Bella responded. James crashed to the ground, his wrist burning ever more fiercely than it had moments before. Realizing he was free, James charged at Bella, knocking her flat on her back and grabbing her wand.

"Petrificus Totalis" James yelled pointing the wand at Bella. The wand felt different in his hand then his own and the magic that usually coursed easily through his mahogany wand seemed to come reluctantly. Whatever the difference however, Bella lay frozen. The men standing guard around Lord Voldemort took a step towards James but Voldemort held up his hand – stopping them.

"Not bad Mr. Potter I see you've inherited your mother's spirit. I always said we needed more Gryffindors on our side." The lack of recrimination did nothing to soothe James nerves. "Not many fifth years would dare take on one of my Death Eaters."

"I'm not on your side!" There was a tense silence and James thought he saw something flash dangerously in Voldemort's eyes.

"Well of course not." There was an amicability in Voldemort's voice that he hadn't expected. "Of course not my boy I have yet to give you a reason to be." James felt his blood run cold. Voldemort lazily pointed his wand at Bella who immediately scrambled to her feet.

"Why you little – " She made to charge at James but was stopped by another lazy swish of Voldemort's wand that sent her crashing into the opposing wall with an undignified squeal.

"Now, now Bella it isn't the boy's fault you couldn't defend yourself. He was merely being cautious. If only you had the same prudence." Voldemort turned back from the now simpering Bella to James and smiles a charming smile. James wasn't fooled. He was best friends with Sirius Black he knew the way the dark-side worked – how they manipulated and charmed their way in to the most sane person's heart.

"And you…" Voldemort turned to Severus and James could feel him shiver beside him. Unlike James who was shaking from fear or anger, Severus seemed to be shaking from excitement. "Lucius has told me many good things about you Severus." James watched in disgust as Severus blushed as though a favorite teacher had given a much deserved compliment.

"I am sure he over-estimates my potential my Lord." Severus' voice had taken on a low silky quality that made the boy sound some how older and more mature. Voldemort smirked, impressed.

"Do you want to join us Severus? Do you want to discover what potential you really have?" Voldemort's voice was smooth and deadly, his narrow red-eyes transfixed on the Severus' coal ones. James felt his throat go dry. Was he – James Potter - really brought here to join the Death Eater's? His father was one of the founding members of Order of the Pheonix. How did Voldemort possibly think that James could align himself with views that were not only cruel and vile but that would also ultimately lead to his own destruction? James stole a look at Severus who still hadn't answered Voldemort's question of wanting to join a group of maniacs. Severus' eyes, though showing excitement, also showed fear and uncertainty.

"Yes." Severus breathed and James felt his simmering outrage start to bubble again. Just when he thought Severus was not the spawn of Satan the idiot goes and does this. Voldemort brought a hand to Severus' cheek and cupped it tenderly almost like a parent or a lover. James looked away feeling the display indecent somehow. Severus looked uncomfortable for a moment under Voldemort's intense stare.

"Ah yes I understand Severus." Voldemort stood quickly. "Your father is strong isn't he? Stronger than you. If you were more powerful, had more powerful allies you could stop him am I right?" James had no idea what Voldemort was talking about but Severus did. His face was bloodless – his eyes wide making him seem childish in fright.

"And Dumbedore doen't understand am I right? He never did." Voldemort coolly circled Severus who was watching him apprehensively. "Always sent you home for the summer no matter how much you begged him not to. Not that Hogwarts is much better is it?" Severus was shaking now, with fear or anticipation James didn't know.

"The students they don't understand either do they? You a poor boy with ratty, second-hand robes and no letters at the Great Hall. They make fun of you, isolate you, humiliate you…make you feel so very, very powerless." James sparred a moment to feel guilty as he felt Severus tense beside him indicating Voldemort had found his mark.

"I understand Severus. I understand you. You are powerful, and with me you'll be more powerful than any other them will ever dream to be." Severus' eyes seemed to glitter darkly with anticipation.

"You will never be alone again. Dumbledore, Hogwarts, your poor weak mother who never once defended you – they don't understand you like I do Severus." Voldemort came and knelt in front of Severus his red eyes sparkling with anticipation. "I can be that Severus. I'll be the father you never had." James was horror-struck to discover that Severus' eyes had the faint beginnings of what looked like tears in them. What did Voldemort mean that Severus would be able to stop his father? Stop him from what? Why would Severus want to stay home in the summer?

"All I ask for in return is loyalty." Severus nodded willingly and James felt his stomach roll. He didn't know whether he felt more pity or anger at Snape who was pale and shaking at Voldemort's feet ready to swear allegiance to the Dark Lord just because the man offered him a bit of power and some fucked-up promise to be his father. James' head was spinning so fast he almost didn't realize Voldemort had turned to him.

"James Potter – I am well acquainted with your father Richard…and of course the lovely Katherine." James felt a mix of pride and anger swell at the mention of his parents but he kept his features schooled in careful neutrality.

"Your arm." James felt panic suddenly wash through him – was he being marked – he didn't want to be marked. "Relax boy I won't hurt you." Timidly James offered his arm which was now throbbing dully in tandem with his rapid heart beat.

"Brackium Emendo" James' arm twitched painfully but the pain diminished greatly leaving only a twinge. James looked at Voldemort with surprise.

"I'm not a monster Harry." Voldemort conjured a chair and sat across from Harry. "As you grow older you will find that there is no good and evil – just perspective." James couldn't help but notice the difference in approaches Voldemort used for him and Severus. Severus was – apparently – willing to do anything for a scrap of power and affection. James, who had no real need for power and plenty of affection was apparently going to manipulated pragmatically.

"The Harvingers?" James spat out bitterly. "Your toadies took him away last week didn't they?" A Death Eater stepped forward but again Voldemort waved him back. "He was a friend of my family's you know? A good man. He had a wife." Voldemort waved another lazy hand.

"You are young Potter – so young, in fact, that I would be surprised really if you understood the complexities of war." Voldemort leaned forward. "Mr. Harvinger wanted to expose our world to Muggle filth. Surely you – a pure-blood – would understand. I believe your own father spoke out against Miles' plan." James eyes narrowed.

"Yeah my Dad didn't agree. He also didn't think he ought to kill him." James defended adamantly.

"So what did your Dad think ought to be done?" Voldemort asked a little acerbically. James could tell that all this falseness was starting to irritate him. "Nothing? And then where would all of us be when the Muggles found out? There are less of us you know Potter. And they aren't known for tolerance." James didn't have a good answer so he remained silent. Voldemort took this as some form of acceptance.

"I can offer you protection Potter. I will even leave you parents unharmed" Voldemort looked at him coldly. "In fact consider this the only way I will leave you parents unharmed. They are both becoming quite a lot of trouble." James felt his heart beat speed up again and the momentary bravery he had been feeling earlier failed him. He needed his parents. He couldn't let Voldemort get them. Not when the last time he saw them they had been so hurt and disappointed. James looked wildly around the room his eyes landing on Severus who was resolutely refusing to make eye contact.

"Dolohov, Avery why don't you pay Mr. and Mrs. Potter a visit. See if Mr. Potter changes his mind." Voldemort sneered. He was playing hard-ball now having realized long ago that manipulation wouldn't work. Voldemort whispered both to Bella who shrieked with pleasure than disapparated. James felt ill.

"Please let them alone." James said desperately. "I-I'll join." His parents may disown him but at least they'd be alive. Tears were beginning to well in his eyes.

"That's the problem with your side James. Dumbledore had it wrong." Voldemort lectured. "Love makes you weak." James stood to charge at Voldemort but simply bounced off a shield and ended up on the floor with new ropes tight around him. He struggled futilely against them as Voldemort smiled.

"Come kneel before me." Voldemort replied sitting at his throne chair. Trying to not think of the fact that Severus was watching this embarrassing display James slithered (the ropes allowed him to do little less) to Voldemort's feet. James could feel the unheeded tears slipping down his face. In triumph, Voldemort smiled.

"I'll consider letting a promise of future loyalty save your parents." _Consider_.

"But…"

"I'll consider." Voldemort kicked James squarely in the chest sending him sliding back into Severus. Severus moved to help him sit.

"Get off me." James growled crawling away from Severus with as much dignity as he could. Voldemort laughed an, with a careless flick, unbound James. Severus looked at James with pale uncertainty before turning to Voldemort.

At that moment with a soft pop Bellatrix returned holding a struggling teenage girl. The girl was tall and thin with mousy brown hair and was wearing pajamas.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" James had no idea who it was and looked to Severus who was staring at the girl in white-faced shock, his jaw dropping almost comically. He obviously knew her

"Petunia Evans. Severus I believe you know her." Voldemort grabbed the girl by the haiar and threw her down towards Severus who was seemingly numb with shock and horror. _Petunia Evans_ James processed rapidly _Lilly's sister?_

"Severus I believe you know this muggle am I right?" Petunia looked up at Severus and James could honestly not tell which one looked more horror-struck. James hastily scrapped together the little he knew about Lilly's sister. Lily didn't like to talk about her much, the few times she had she always got an expression on her face as though she had drunk sour milk. They had had a terrible row when Lilly had gotten her letter and spite, distance and sibling rivalry had made the two of them cold and distant towards one another. Somehow James still didn't believe that Lilly would be overly thrilled to see Petunia at Lord Voldemort's mercy.

"When I was looking through your mind Severus I noticed that you seemed to harbor a sweet spot for a filthy mud-blood by the name of Lilly Potter." Even though it was the wrong time James felt himself swell with righteous indignation. _Evans and Snape as if_.

Severus opened his mouth obviously trying to decide what to say.

"It is quite understandable for a boy your age. The girl in question is very pretty." James skin prickled at the lecherous look on Voldemort's face. "However her blood is poison Severus do you understand?" Severus nodded numbly and James looked between him and the cowering Petunia. What was Voldemort planning? In order to assure me that you have seen the error in your ways…and to show your loyalty…I want to see you perform the Cruciatus curse on Petunia." Snape, if possible, paled more and Bella grinned.

"She didn't do anything!" James yelled "She hasn't done anything to infiltrate the magical world. She hates magic!" Voldemort's eyes gleamed. This clearly had been the wrong thing to say.

"You hate magic?" Voldemort sneered at Petunia. "Think it's beneath you? You're scum. ASCENDIO" Petunia squealed as she was shot up into the air and crashed unceremoniously back down 15 feet. She began to sob in earnest and James didn't blame her. That drop more than likely broke some bones.

"Come on Severus let's see what you've learned." Severus looked, horrified, between Voldemort and Petunia

"My lord I have never learned the Cruciatus curse." Severus whispered unable to tear his eyes from Petunia's shaking, sobbing body. Taking advantage of Lord Voldemort's and the Death Eater's inattention James carefully slid a hand into his pocket pulling out a silver wire brush he had been using to scrub the cauldrons. If only he had a wand.

"Ooohh a virgin." Bella positively cooed with a wicked smile. " I remember my first time like it was yesterday so – invigorating." She walked behind Severus to whisper in his ear pulling back the curtain of black hair.

"I don't have a wand" Severus continued weakly trying not to make it sound like he was protesting. Bella slid her want into Severus' hand. Petunia didn't know what was coming but she knew she wasn't going to like it and started to scramble away at the sight of Bella's wand.

"Severus…Severus please I'm sorry I made fun of you – I'm sorry." Petunia was sobbing brokenly and Severus looked anguished. For a moment James couldn't help but think that, if they got out of this alive, Lily would never forgive Severus for hurting her sister. Snivellous would be out of the picture for good. He immediately felt guilty and returned to his project of getting a wand. There was no way to be subtle. He would have bowl someone over, steal their wand, grab Petunia and run. James tensed grimly.

One of the Death eaters was only a few feet from him and looked almost bored by the proceedings. James could take him by surprise. He was surrounded by Death Eaters though and surely they would start cursing him once he got a wand.

"You have to mean it Severus." Bella cooed. Severus lifted a shaky arm.

"Crucio." Petunia continued to cry but didn't howl in pain. Summoning up all his Gryffindor courage James jumped and ran. As he expected the Death Eater wasn't paying attention and, with a well placed kick to the groin he was able to secure a wand.

"Re –"

"Bombarda" James yelled causing the other side of the room to explode the distraction afforded him enough time to run and grab Petunia who fought him briefly.

"I'm trying to help you!" James yelled.

"Cr –"

"Ruptispecktis!" James took a moment to smirk as Voldemort grabbed at his eyes. He grabbed Petunia's hand and began to run as fast as he could throwing all the curses he could think of over his head. He knew that if Voldemort caught him he would fall victim to the killing curse. Something sharp whipped by James' face and a stinging pain took over his cheek. He kept running throwing open the door to the nearest room.

"Colloportus." James muttered at the door causing it to lock. He tried to search his mind to remember if the spell was broken by a regular alohamora. Deciding that it was the best he knew he pulled out the wire brush concentrating hard on the Shrieking Shack. Petunia was still crying softly beside him.

"Shh." Jame hissed harshly thinking of the wooden floor of the shack. He heard footsteps outside. "Portus." He whispered pointing at the wire brush. It glowed blue.

"Hurry Potter." James looked up in surprise to see a white faced Severus holding Bellatrix's wand steady. A solid white force was coming out of the wand and seemed to be pushing the door shut. The spell obviously took effort and Severus was shaking and pale.

"You're not coming." James sputtered indignantly. "You're one of them."

"I am not." Severus said agitated. "Is this really the time to argue Potter?" Severus growled switching wand arms. Whatever they were doing to get through the door was obviously causing Severus pain.

"When I break the connection they'll be able to run in." Severus explained and James nodded. Petunia sniffed silently. "3…2…1" Severus dropped Bella's wand and ran to the Portkey. James, Severus and placed there hands on and, just before it jerked away, James thrust on Petunia's boney hand. There was an enormous jerk and they landed flat on their backs on the first floor of the shrieking shack. Severus and James scrambled to their feet while Petunia continues to cry on the floor.

Severus and James stared at each other. James breathing heavily with rage and excursion; Severus looking abashed and speechless. James raised his first and swiftly connected with Severus' nose. Causing Severus to land on his back again, blood immediately pouring out.

Without another word James turned to Petunia who was looking between them frightened.

"I'm a friend of your sister's." James offered holding out his hand to help her up. "James Potter." Petunia's eyes flicked to Severus who wouldn't look at her.

"I wouldn't worry about him." James said coldly throwing Severus a look of pure loathing. "He's nobody."

**Please Review…this story isn't getting a lot of attention so I just wanted to know if you guys thought it is worth continuing.**


End file.
